The Seven Deadly Sins
by Da Devil's Dictator D3
Summary: The Seven Deadly Sins, Personified! Series of Droobles......drabbles
1. Introduction

THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS

A Yami no Matsuei collection of drabbles (?)

Disclaimer: YnM- Dont own it. Writing - Own it

A/N: Some characters innately have the sin already while some are just put in unholy situations where the sin comes out...unfortunately...

PRIDE - Hijiri

GLUTTONY- Tsuzuki (duh!)

ANGER - Hisoka

GREED - Tatsumi

LUST - Muraki (duh!)

ENVY - Terazuma

SLOTH - Watari


	2. PRIDE

**PRIDE**

* * *

It was an intense surge Hijiri harbored for so long. He was born with it...as every one is... feeding it with the coming years...urging it to grow stronger. As much as he loathed it, he had no choice...no choice at all.

What was he to do? Everyday, it sharpens itself, amking itself known to the violin. The notes and pieces laid out are soft...slow...Yet they rage and vibe in his masterful strokes.

The emotion in the notes consume him, trapping...surrounding him as the beautiful music sweeps about...feeding the surge. The innate surge. His precious pet. A pet he loves, which will eventually kill him, should he let it take control.

His head screams.

The violin stops

He begins to play a softer melody

How beautiful...

_How is that no matter how I rage...or how I sigh...my music is ever-beautiful...?_

His pride smiles...

* * *

A/N: I dont get it...do you? 


	3. GLUTTONY

**GLUTTONY**

* * *

"Why? Oh why did Hisoka have to arrange the rendevous here!" sobbed Tsuzuki as he stood, trembling in utter weakness, face to face with a...

CAKESHOP!

_That kid...he plotted this...He...He..ARGH I'm gonna kill him!_

_But dont worry...Strawberry Shortcake-san! You won't have to see Hisoka's bloodied-up body when I'm through with him...After the massacre, let's go on a date, neh?_

_Oh, I'm not forgetting you, Blueberry Cheesecake-chan! Let's double date!_

_Ah...ah...Oh its you...my precious one...Choclate Overload...Remember our last date?_

Tsuzuki talked to a few more of the cakes...names of which are too foreign and too delicious to remember, much to the dismay of the passerbys.

_I wish I could take all of you gorgeous cakes out! Don't fret...when that baka of a kid comes..._

"What kid? Hey...Tsuzuki! Are you talking to the cakes again? Yeesh...you're scaring that kid over there..." Hisoka said, pointing to a certain kid who kept on pointing at Tsuzuki and crying.

"Well...its all your fault..."

"Say that again!"

A glint...an evil, malicious glint suddenly lit up Tsuzuki's eyes.

"HISOKA-CHAN! Let's go on a date!"

Before Hisoka could produce a sound, or even try to escape, Tsuzuki grabbed him and dragged him into the cakeshop, ordering two slices of each cake available and gobbling it all up in mere seconds, even Hisoka's share.

When Tsuzuki's cake filled face smiled at him, Hisoka gave one "summing it all up" insult.

"Glutton."

* * *

A/N: I got this from what I usually do whenever we go by a cakeshop, I talk to the cakes and eat them all...that is when I have the money (moths fly from her wallet)...SOB! 


	4. ANGER

**ANGER**

* * *

It should have been a great day. The weatherman said it was to be the calmest and most wonderful spring day in history. 

Well...the weatherman was right. It was a great day! the clouds were up high, the breeze was soft and cool. But...sky's the limit...the ground and under it was a different matter altogether.

"Hey!...SOKA-CHAN!"

A terrifying scream curdled the very blood of the peopleof En Macho.

"Hisoka...Hisoka...Wanna go out and grab a bite?" Tsuzuki popped out of nowhere, staring right at Hisoka in his cute puppy form.

"I'm working..." was the reply.

Tsuzuki looked at the pile of paperwork that made a mountain range around Hisoka's desk.

"C'mon...Let's go..."

"Go away!"

"But we'll have tons of fun! Can we go...I'm hungry..." wailed Tsuzuki, simultaenously, his stomach grumbled.

"I said GO AWAY!"

The aura that came from Hisoka's growl scared off Tsuzuki so badly, he yelped and ran off.

An hour later, Tsuzuki came back.

"Can we go?"

"Shut up and leave me alone."

1

"Can we go?"

"No..."

2

"Can we go?"

"No..."

3

"Can we go?"

"Go away..."

4

"Can we go?"

"No..."

5

"Oh...come on, Hisoka! Can we please go...?"

Hisoka stood up from his chair, a red glow surrounding him and fire burned in his eyes.

"OKAY!..._You wanna go so badly, eh?_"

T.T O.O

In the basement, there was silence. Taped on the door of a certain room was a paper, with words written so much like an epitaph.

_Here stays Tsuzuki Asato_

_Chained to the wall_

_Release him not_

_Should he live at all_

_Or face the wrath of Kurosaki._

* * *

A/N: OMG!...I always fantasize of doing these to certain people (stares at the pucca-pucca demon and seviehnne...>.>)


	5. GREED

**GREED**

* * *

"Tatsumi...can we have our allowances?" 

"Now...why would you want to have your allowances...?"

"Because its time we got them, right?"

"Oh, really..."

Tatsumi browsed through his folders, ignoring the pleading and hopeful looks of Tsuzuki and Watari and the ever-grumpily-sighing Hisoka.

"I see..."

"Yes?...Yes?"

"It seems that there has been a note issued by the accounting department that you won't be getting any allowances this month..."

"Wha--?"

True to their characteristics, Tsuzuki and Watari loudly complained, demanded an explanation and wailed horribly.

But seeing that none of these worked and that they were absolutely hopeless, off they went and sulked tearfully over their loss.

It's their fault anyway.

Once they were gone, Tatsumi grinned evilly.

Money...money...so good...so nice to have money...precious...too bad they won't be seeing any of their money.

Walking over to a certain painting in the office, he took it down and revealed from behind a vault.

Inside the vault was money. (Obvious ba? Duh! Heller)

Money he had saved.

Money he had squandered.

I dream of money...I live and breathe money..

MWAHAHAHAHAHA

...O.O...

"Oh my-- What an awful dream!" Tsuzuki gasped, eating his cookie as Tatsumi told him the tale. He referred to the part where he didnt get his allowance, obviously.

"Yes...but then I woke up," Tatsumi replied obliviously.

"Must have been quite a relief!"

"Oh yes. Of course. Having woken up, I was so relieved to find myself in a bed of money..."

"Eh?"

* * *

**A/N:** This happened...to my sister...waking up in a bed of money...the money was my charge though...not mine...my charge...No more details about it. 


	6. LUST

**LUST**

* * *

It was a still night.

The breeze was soft, gentle and cool.

Calmness surrounds him.

"Hello...Tsuzuki-san..."

Calmness evaporates rapidly.

_Its a face off between the evil Muraki and the running Tsuzuki! Place your bets everyone! Anyone who bets on Tsuzuki obviously loses! C'mon! Place your bets!_

Quite easily as a cat catches a mouse, Muraki held on tight to Tsuzuki's waist, as the latter hopelessly tried to squirm away.

"We've really got to stop meeting like this, my love..." Muraki whispered softly into Tsuzuki's ears, simultaneously nipping it.

Tsuzuki protests and tries to escape in silence.

Heknew that there wasnothing he can do. Muraki smiled gleefully at this as he stared into those amethyst pools. fear, anxiety...helplessness...so lovable.

In his arms, Tsuzuki was like a child. Helpless.

He forced his lips unto Tsuzuki's, exploring the tats and imploring Tsuzuki to respond. Bitter anger and rage.

Like blood it tasted.

Sweet blood.

...O.O...

It was a shame Muraki woke up.

"To think Tsuzuki became so complying to my ministrations..." he whispered to himself, smiling happily at the further lewd details of the dream.

...O.O...

Somewhere in EnMacho.

"Achoo!"

"Coming up with a cold, Tsuzuki?"

"I dunno..."

* * *

**A/N:** It's so hard! I will never write about lust again! (You do know I'm lying...) SEVIE! Forgive me...I'm so sorry...Tsuzuki is just so fun to torture! 


	7. ENVY

**ENVY**

* * *

"You're just jealous..."

"Of what...?"

"Of me!"

Wakaba happily pointed at herself, wearing an absolutely ridiculous smile. Terazuma's eyes widened in surprise and curiosity as to what she meant.

"Why the hell should I be jealous of you!"

"Because I'm a girl!"

_Hell?_

Wakaba began twirling around in absolute delight, sashaying her skirt simultaneously.

"Enlighten me as to what made you say that..."

"Because..."

He waited patiently.

She smiled and twirled her armsaround his neck to whisper softly:

"...Because you like boys but boys like girls..."

...O.O...

Sadly, it is unknown what happened to Wakaba after those last words. And it is still under debate, those words.

* * *

**Author's Friend (Sister) Notes:  
Pucca-Pucca Demon:**  
FACT!  
_**Boy (Terazuma) likes boy (Tsuzuki) who likes boy (Hisoka)**  
_

**-And is being chased by boy (Muraki)-** _adds Author _

OUESTION! Why do we girls even bother existing?

ANSWER: To become yaoi fangirls! Whoop! Whoop!


	8. SLOTH

**SLOTH**

* * *

Watari sleeps Or does he?

His eyes are wide open! His head on the table and his butt on the chair!

Hey...is that white foam on the side of his mouth?

No! Its drool!

He's just staring blankly.

He's so creepy.

And he's doing nothing!

TATSUMI!

Watari's lazing on the job again!

* * *

**A/N:** I originally wanted to make an empty story for sloth...sa as to show just how damned LAZY I was to make one... but...I didn't want any death threats! 


End file.
